Jaune's Paradox
by REALLY12
Summary: Abandoned by all,and found by the most unlikely,extinction will befall on remnant and Jaune is the Decider.
1. My story

"I had everything,

Friends,

Family,

Purpose.

But that all blowned away when Cardin ratted me out after Forever Falls 'haa' shouldn't be surprise by that,but I was surprise when my friends turn there back on me,called me names,picked on me,Yang even used me as a punching bag.

Physical Abuse is one thing but betrayal hurts way more.

The only good thing is Ozpin still believes in me,even if his the only one

My name Jaune.

Here's my story.


	2. Revealed

[Beacon Tower-Top of the Tower]

She had done it.Cinder had succeeded in bringing Vale to it's knees,Killing Ozpin and steal the remaining half of the Fall Maiden's power.

Now,she's going to kill The Spartan Pyrrha Nikos,but before she could fire,She ask a question.

"Do you believe in Destiny".

"Yes"She answered.

She fired her arrow but the arrow stop midair and drop to the ground.

 **"I wouldn't do that if I were you"** a male voice spoke to her.

Cinder turn around to find the source of the voice but saw nothing,before she could think of a logical explanation,Ruby Rose came jumping from the side of the Tower Yelling.

"PYRRHA"she then caught Cinder holding a bow and the same arrow on Pyrrha leg."STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU"YOU"She fired a shot from Crescent Rose aiming at Cinder.

Cinder Raise her arms to brace for the bullet but felt...Nothing.She took a peek and what appears Ruby and the bullet she fired,frozed in midair

Baffled by this,she wave her hand in front of Ruby to confirm her suspicion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the midst of the event,Emerald was recording everything through her scroll.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After confirming her suspicion,she remembered that voice she heard in her head,and begin to question the person who spoke to her.

"Who or what are you"

No reply,she asked again.

"Who are you"raising her voice a bit

A binding light covered the top of the Tower,A man covered in bright light appears on the center of the flash.

"What are you"Cinder asked with a hint of fear

He looks at Cinder and died down the light

To all the people who knew him had one name in their head.

"J..J..JAUNE!!!"Yelled a valkyrien

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN-Next chapter will be the backstory of Jaune.**

 **I'll be called FLASHBACKS.**

 **LATER!!!! =)**


	3. Flashback's 1

Note...Jaune is narrating the Backstory,He speaks in a low,steady,calm and emotionless tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Jaune pov)

[May/23/2012]

Pyrrha Nikos is now listening to my confession about my transcripts.I also added the fact that I didn't belong here and I was telling her this now because of the guilt

She stood there,by now I could feel the anger radiating from her,so much anger.

The next,was that she tells me to stay away from the dorm tonight or else.Leaving me behind,I weep,lying on the cold rooftop floor

what's worse is that,somebody was listening.

[June/25/2012]

After a month of being Cardin's slave,cleaning their dorm and sometimes being a downright clown.

During this time,was the event that will become my...improvement.

It's Forever Falls and Miss Glynda asked us to collect tree sap for Professor.peach and do warn us that Grimm heavily populated the area.

After collecting 6 jars of sap from the trees, I asked "why 6,their only 5 of us".

That's when he smirk and told me to throw one jar of sap at my partner,Pyrrha Nikos.I hesitated but he reminded me of my transcripts.

My hand was shacking,the guilt in my heart,then I said"I had enough"and threw the jar at Cardin.

Angered by this,he and his team beat me to the ground,punches and kicks hit my body and face,thanks to my aura,none of the hits leave any bruises but my aura was very low.

holding me up by the collar,he said to me that I didn't belong here,that I was the garbage of Beacon Academy.

As he reel his right hand,all the negativity attracted a Grimm,Ursa Major to be exact.

smelling the sweet scent of the sap,It directed it's attention to Cardin,pouncing him to the ground.This was supposed to be his end but I was a White Knight,a saint.

I grab one of the jars and poured into myself,yelling at the Grimm.Directed it's attention from Cardin to me.It slowly crawled to me with the malicious intent of reaping me to pieces, but I ready my sword and shield,shivering in fear 'yes'but still trying so put on a brave face.

It stood tall,covering me in it's shadow.

The Grimm swipe it's right claw at me but I managed to dodge and counter with a barrel of slashes,I ran up to it,giving a finishing strike but I didn't notice claw coming down onto my exposed shoulder(*).

The Grimm dissipated into the air,I clutched my left shoulder.

I told Cardin to stay away from my friends,specifically my

but I forgot,Cardin was prideful

[July/1/2012]

Five days was Cardin patient,Five days his pride overtook and After Five days he told everyone about my transcripts.

But not to the Headmaster,but to everyone besides him...do you want to known what's worse,Pyrrha supported the statement.

Death glare's were given to me on a daily basis,students threw their garbage at me during class.The teachers ignored me on a daily basis.

Whatever torment that was thrown,none...hurt most then the torment my ex-friends gaved me.

Ruby at first ignored me at first,but as days past,more and more verbal abuse from her begin increasing.

Weiss Immediately looked down on me like trash,saying"I knew you never belong here",one time she paid half of Academy to throw trash at me.

Blake just ignored me because I help Velvet.

Yang was the most physical of the my tormenter,punch me on a daily basis,throw swears and names,sometimes she used me as a punching bag,bruises and cut were wide open to see.

NPR quickly abandoned me like trash.

[August/2/2012]

I am now currently inside Professor Ozpin office,the feeling of dread in the room was easily sense within a mile away.

He informed me that I were to be expelled from Beacon Academy,he also said if could he'll let me stay but couldn't due to The Counsel.

I wasn't surprised,because if that was true.Then I should've have been expelled months ago,I stood up from my seat and thank him for his support,he asked me where I am to end up,"i don't know,I've been disowned by my family" I replied.

He gave me an apologetic face,smiling,I told him don't feel sorry for me.

[September/6/2012]

Walking through the streets of Vale brings a sense of nostalgia,I remembered the shops we use to restock our supplies,the cafe's we hang out during the weekend's.'exhale breathe' memories.

Thinking of my future choices,not a lot them I tell you that.

I choose suicide by killing Grimm

AN-Guys this will be part 1 of Jaunw came to be,I honestly thought I was gonna do 1 and 2 together but I HAVE TO UPDATE SOMETHING!!!

Byeeeeeeee.=)


	4. Flashback's 2

**_Have you ever had your heart broken,you know...such as losing your loved ones or losing something very precious to you._**

 ** _Well did you know because of a broken heart,I came to be._**

 ** _I am angry at everyone because they abandoned me and left me to die._**

 ** _But I'm thankful to everyone because they help me unlocked my semblance._**

 ** _(small chuckle)Happiness,Anger,_**

 ** _Sadness,Envy I don't even feel anymore...No more pain...No more suffering...No more...Happiness._**

 ** _It's seem so pointless._**

 ** _Those rare moments in my life,I get to experience...Friendship,love,care.I wanted ever since my childhood._**

 ** _Crush under the weight of Tragedy._**

 ** _But it wasn't Beacon Academy that I stop feeling._**...

 ** _Let me tell you a story._**

 ** _About two Family's._**

 ** _One Caring and loving._**

 ** _The other unloving and cruel_**

 ** _My Story_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _[Outside Vale's Walls,Arc Mansion]_

 _Once upon a time,a boy was born into the world,but the world was cruel._

 _Even more so his Family to be the same cruelty as the world._

 _He was treated as no more then a slave,trash that was meant to be thrown away._

 _At night,he slept on the cold floors in the basement,his clothes were unwanted clothing from his father and sisters._ (Onesie)

 _His Breakfast,Lunch and Dinner were either scraps,rotten or straight from the garbage_

 _Day and night,he wish for a better life,love and care._

 _When he heard of Huntsman,something spark inside him,what they can do,the freedom._

 _It gave him something he haven't felt in years...Hope._

 _And so he ran,ran as fast as he could,_

 _To become a Huntsmen._..

 _But the world was still cruel_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Unknown location/Forest/Beyond Vale]

Suicide has never been my final option,but as I thought about it,I got nothing left to live for.

My family disowned me.

My friend's betrayed me.

Expelled and nowhere to go,and all the other Academy's were notified about my transcripts.

But if I were to Die,I'll die from Grimm,I'm dying with honor.

 _[2 Hours Later]_

After 2 Hours of Grimm trekking,I begin to question "were are they?".

That when I heard screaming,I ran as fast as possible to the source of the voice.

I was lucky to reach them in time,as I saw a faunas mother and her daughter,but there were surrounded by four Grimm.

With a Battle cry,I tackle the nearest Grimm and stab it to the ground.

As the Grimm dissipated,it's three friend's change their attention to me.

Circling around me,the one behind me jump at me,luckily I managed to noticed quick enough and did a spin slash,beheading it.

With two left,I charged at them with all my might without thinking of the consequences.

Riddle of slashes and stab I gave,but I didn't notice the one behind me,as it clawed my back,blood pour out of the wound,I quickly stab it's head from underneath.

I mentally cheered that I was able to save the two people,my vision blackened due to blood lost and I lost consciousness.

 _[September/7/2012]The Day After._

I slowly rise up,to find myself In a bed,next to a window to my right,I immediately recalled what happened yesterday,and noticed my wound's were treated,as I looked to my left,I found a little faunas girl just staring at me.

"Hey there,what's yo-".

"MOM,HE WOKE UP!!!!"yelled the girl,as she storm out of the room.

I just layed there at the bed dumbfounded.

10 minutes later,a faunas women in her thirties and the same little girl,came in and asked if I were alright.

"How are you"?,asked the woman.

"Fine,better actually..may I ask who you are?".

"My name's is Matilda and this is my daughter Isa".

"Hello,nice to meet you,are you a huntsman,how's you back,what your semblance?".Isa asked a barrage of questions.

"Lisa please don't bother the young man".Her mother said calmly.

"It's okay,I'm an huntsman-in-training,well ex huntsman-in-training,my back fell better and no,I don't have my semblance."Jaune answered the little girl questions.

"WOW!!,Mommy I want to be a huntsman".Isa said naively

"It's huntresse for girls"Jaune corrected.

"Sweetie,can you leave the room for a while?,mommy going to have a conversation with the young man".Matilda asked her daughter.

"Okay"Isa replied as she left the room

"Before you say anything I want to thank you for saving us both" said Matilda with a tinged of sorrow"

"You don't have to be thankful for me,all I did was something that was supposed to do".Calmed Jaune.

Matilda smiled warmly.

"Breakfast is nearly ready,please join us".Matilda notified.

"I..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _You know,this memory is to painful.Mabye...maybe I'll tell you all later_**

 ** _But I can tell you what happens after unlocking my semblance._**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Unknown Time/Unknown Location]

 ** _[Jaune P.O.V]_**

"Nothing...That what I felt drifting in the vast emptiness of space.

Everything that happens to me,what did I do to deserve it.

I don't understand why the world so cruel to me.

I don't understand my semblance.

Planet's created with a mere thought.

All manor of science broken.

Entire galaxy's Destroyed with a wave of my arm.

Not only that,all the knowledge of the Universe were stuck to my head.

People would have called me a God,but I wasn't,I don't want to.

Apathy came apparently naturally to me after I realized that...

Nobody cares.

If go back to Remnant and show them my powers,what then,destroy all the Grimm in the world and grant them of there deepest and darkest wishes.

At first that sounded good,as if I felt purpose but then I realized.

What if I suddenly lose my powers,I'm useless.

People will only care for people with power.And forget those without.

I'm only a tool to them all.

Humanity and Faunaskind think there different but their not,both of them have the capacity to do good...And yet great evil.

I can change everything.But I'll be a lie because I'm changing the truth.

I can change Humanity and Faunaskind to be more nicer to each other.But I'll be a lie because I'm changing their truth

Everything is true.

Avarice.

Rage.

Pride.

The cruelty of the World.

The brightest light can turn into the most darkest abyss.

Is life worth for it for everybody?".

Jaune pondered the question over and over.

"It can be".replied the person behind him

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

AN-Sorry for not updating after new year,I'm trying to find more inspiration for longer a chapter.

Honestly I'm not the best writer,but I'll improve


	5. God and Men

**[On top of Beacon Tower]**

 _ **[Jaune P.O.V]**_

"My,my...Not a single thing saved,all reduced to rubble". Jaune observed his surroundings.

"Where did he came from !". Cinder mentally yelled.Her initial reaction was to summon her weapons but instead of showing fear she stand her ground and give a face of confidence.

Jaune perked his face up"I can see beyond that face of your's, you don't have to lie to me Cinder" Jaune remarked,his voice absent of any emotions.

Cinder paled a bit by that,"If I remembered correctly, you were the person who faked his way into this Academy.Am I'm correct ?".

"Correct". Jaune answered.

"Then you would know you have no chance against me". Cinder said with much pride in her voice.

"It's that really what you think,you and I both know that not what you think".

"You don't know me !".Cinder shouted angrily.

"Sure I do,your a person,I know people. You have a blood type and a recurring nightmare,B and what happens if you failed you're mistress. You prefer Swiss then cheddar and dominance over submission. Everything you do...you did...you will is recorded and recorded and recorded in the Book of Life"? Jaune mocked while laughing quietly to himself.

"Why...why are you here" Cinder asked.

"To give you three a second chance". Jaune then teleported Mercury and Emerald on top of the tower,and continued "You've all been treated as if you sinned but never have,garbage meant to be thrown away and yet you all still have the will to live on this cruel world, let me give you all a second chance ". Jaune reached out his hand to the three of them,lightly smiling to them

Mercury and Emerald quickly took Jaune hand and stared at Cinder who hesitated."Why should I believe you".Cinder asked.

"You will". Jaune reassured.

Cinder hold Jaune hand,Mercury,Emerald and Cinder disappear in a ball of lightning.

"Well,now that's done". Jaune snaps his fingers,his entire fashion changed into a Agent Suit with Yellow tie.He looked to his left to find an unconscious Pyrrha and a still frozen Ruby Rose. Jaune teleported with the two of them to the Bullhead Dock's.

The moment Jaune arrived at the Docks . All manor of weapons all pointed at him.Jaune blankly stared at them,with a snap of his fingers all the weapons disintegrated.Everyone took a step back in fear,Jaune threw the unconscious Pyrrha at the crowd,some students manage to catch her.Jaune then unfroze Ruby.

"Pyrrha!!!"she aimed her gun to find Cinder nowhere.

"Ruby!"her uncle Qrow yelled

"Uncle Qrow!,where did you come from?.Where Cinder?.Is Pyrrha okay?.Ruby asked questions nonstop.

"Ruby,are you okay?."

"I'm fine"Ruby reassure her uncle."but how did I get here ?"

Qrow point his finger to Jaune

"Oh,hey Jaune". She said with a tone of shame.

Jaune didn't answer.He Walked to the edge of the Dock's.Staring the ruin Kingdom of Vale,he snap his fingers.30 Seconds pass as the ground starts to shake.

[Ruby POV]

"It's an earthquake!". I mentally yelled.

"Oh my Oum !!!". Students yelled in fear.I didn't know what they were yelling about until I watch The Kingdom.

The Kingdom of Vale,that was in ruins,now slowly rebuilding itself.Rubble floated up in the air and reattach back to it's buildings . I watch in awe but I asked myself " _Is it the same Jaune ?_

After was covered by a ball of Electricity,but nothing seem to change.

[Jaune P.O.V]

"Now that's done ". I mentally said to himself.I then I called out a nearby student,"You should check the Hillside ". The student immediately run off to the hillside.

"This is going to be a long 6 months ". I sighed

[Unknown P.O.V]

Unknown to Jaune.Two Supreme God's were watching from a distance,one was a man made of darkness,and the other was a feminine figure but as if the universe were visible from her.

 _ **" I wish he didn't rebuild all those worthless buildings,I prefer them in ruins".** A distorted voice filled with malice said_

 _ **"Don't be pouty ,then again you invented pouty.Mr Oum send him here to judge the mortals,it depended on his mood if he wanted to fix those buildings ".** A sly feminine voice said as she stares at Jaune doing._

 _ **"Come lets go ,let him enjoy his time here". As they both enters a portal.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **SORRY FOR LONG UPDATE.ENJOY!!!!**_


	6. An

Hey not a chapter. But more of a challenge.

Please write in the review

Please enter a fake name(jake,Emily,Lincoln etc)and asked a question to About Jaune (who is now godly)

You can also add (fake) age,address etc

Your question will be in the next chapter


	7. moved

Hey there. I'm a piece of shit. But i moved to a new account because this account was lost well.

While I rewrite Jaune's paradox. you can enjoy my other story . No life.

The account is called REALLY15


End file.
